BATTLE ROYAL ENRTY NYX SEASON 1
by Ryuu-Yamiyo
Summary: set up in two parts... entry form and story
1. Chapter 1

**I hope I'm not **_**too**_** late. :)**

Name: Nyx Synne Daemon

Age: 19-20 (Earth) years.

Species: Human Cyborg

Physical Features: Height- 5' 1 and 1/2" Eye color- Kind of a smoky orange (but not burnt orange...that's just nasty) Weight- 1/4 ton (500 lbs) Hair color- Midnight blue Hair length- SHORT...stops aprox. at cheek level. Gender- female Artificial limbs- made of a titanium alloy; blue joints (like elbow, wrist, fingers, ect.) and white 'body' (arm, leg); two artificial arms and one artificial leg.

Personality: Sarcastic/ bored. She doesn't _look_like she cares about anything, but there are exceptions. She also hates mankind.

Weapon of choice: guns and lasers

Fighting style: Nyx has the abilities to turn both her arms into a plasma cannons. Said arms can also be brought together to form a shield. She prefers long distance attacks, but can also fight hand-to-hand.

Ps: Nyx "wears" head phones that are actually built into her ears. The "headphones" are 1) a monitor for her vitals known as S.A.M (system anylist manager) 2) a sort of second brain. Should Nyx loose consciences, S.A.M can a control of the body. It starts by shooting out metal spider-like legs that surround her head and form a helmet. Then it into BERSERK mode, possessing the body and attacking. BERSERK mode can also be accessed when Nyx is conscience via a key word. (BERSERK).

Pss: Nyx purposely turned herself into a cyborg. She also installed NANObots that reside in her body. These NANOs are programed to raise Adrenalin levels, block pain, and repair the body in record time.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You're a danger to the human race"_

Those had been Professor Membrane's words, the world famous scientist that she had once admired and worshipped. In a world where most _people_ communicated with cave-man like grunts and moans, just the tiniest spark of intellegence was candy to her.

And then _he _ripped the rug out from beneath her feet.

Apperently, only a handful of persons were privy to the knowledge of the world- from its violent beginings, to its pathetic present. Her fate had already been planned, one that was suppose to keep her among the masses of morons. At this point in her life, she was to be a mindless drone working for one of the billions fast food establishments, like all those before.

_"As punishment, you are to be exiled from Earth... We have a space pod ready for you."_

So here she was, floating in the vaccume of space. Already, she was pass Neptune.

"Master... Master Daemon..."

"Nmph, what is it, SAM?" she groaned, her tangerine colored eyes fluttering. One of the monitors blinked, illuminating the pod with an eerie blue glow.

"Incoming transmission. Accept?"

"Ya, sure, whatever."

It took a moment for the video to load, the picture skipping slightly. A small, green, insect looking creature came on screen, papers falling from its clawed hands. Nervously, it spoke in a series of clicks and pops, the word IRKEN lingering in the tiny space. Metalic fingers darted forth as the clip ended, obnoxious tapping replacing the familiar silence.

"SAM, look into Earth's files and see if anything comes up for 'Irken'."

"Yes m'am... Loading... records found...title, Agent Mothman... hacking."

Multiple windows opened upon the screen, each with its own little secrets. There was one file labled 'ZIM', and another 'TAK'. Several journal entries cluttered the limmited screen. The records seemed endless.

File: Irken Language. Consist of lots of clicks, pops, and grunts. Translator: open? Writing: open?

Oh sweet angry monkeys! Eagerly, she opened the needed files, downloading the files into the pod's main computer, and into SAM.

"Um...Greatings, races of the Universe!"

... A battle royal...

Thoughts of Earth and its people races throughout her mind, hatred filling her. If she won, she could have the Irken Empire rid the planet of humans (and roaches...they were just nasty) and then the planet could heal itself.

"SAM, we're entering this battle"

"Very well, Master. Send out distress signal?"

"Yes. And a copy of the form, if you don't mind."

"Data sent."

"In the mean time, be a doll and help me with the NANOs. Its going to be dangerous, and I don't intend to rank among the losers."

Slowly, she twisted her lithe body about, the scapel in her hand poised at the base of her spine. There was a port just under the skin, and another near the cerabellum. Carefully, she opened these ports, attaching one of the manay wires to the outlet. NANOs instantly entered her blood stream, sealing the skin as soon as the wire was removed.

"Analeptic and adrenaline recetors altered. Key word BERSERK. You won't feel pain and your strength will increase." SAM droned, beeping once.

"Good."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive. I plan on using the BERSERK setting only if I'm in a bind. Should I fall unconscience though, you will be the one fighting, SAM."

SAM fell silent, the soft hum of the computer filling her ears.

"Are the NANOs done?"

"Yes, Master. They have also been programed to break down any forign object that enters the flesh."

"That's good to know. There's no telling if someone intends to stab me." she chuckled, a series of senerios playing throughout her mind. She reached for the pods computer panel, her fingers dancing over the keys. "Download as much iformation about the Irkens as you can. I want to know weaknesses and stengths."

"...There's a jounal entry stating that Irken skin is sensitive to water... something about it being acidic to them."

"Interesting. Keep filtering the files. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when something gets here."

Nyx sighed, the planet DOOM filling her vision. It oddly resembled Earth, yet it didn't at the same time. Another sigh left her.

"SAM, I need you to keep all vital details between us. I also need to be able to hear whats going on around me."

The machine whirled in her ears, a soft hiss escaping it as SAM shifted. What had once apperaed to be blue spots now flashed red and green. The soft sound of approaching footsteps flooded her mind.

"Thank you, SAM."

There was another soft beep, a grin breaking across her features.

"Stay alert. Be ready. We have a planet to heal and a race to detroy."


End file.
